1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and cathode electrodes. If a predetermined voltage is applied to the anode and cathode electrodes, holes injected through the anode electrode and electrons injected through the cathode electrode are recombined in the organic light emitting layer, and light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer by an energy difference generated in this process.
Since the organic light emitting device includes an organic material, which is typically weak against moisture and/or oxygen, the device needs to be protected from the moisture and/or oxygen, using a sealing material.
Such a display device including the organic light emitting device is typically weak against moisture and/or oxygen, but has excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc. Hence, the application range of these display devices has been extended from a portable terminal to a television (TV). As customers' demands increase, the size of the display device is gradually increased.
While the thickness of an organic light emitting display device is decreased, the size of the surface area of the organic light emitting display device is increased. Hence, the selection of a sealing material is difficult, and it is difficult to completely prevent moisture and/or oxygen from being penetrated into the organic light emitting display device, using only the sealing material.